


Drunken Love and Other Shenanigans

by TheMissluluB



Category: Homestuck
Genre: (Is implied but could be taken as not humanstuck ngl), Alcohol, Eridan has a big house is implied, House Party, Humanstuck, LOUD music, Multi, POV Dave, POV Eridan, POV Nepeta, POV Second Person, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 07:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMissluluB/pseuds/TheMissluluB
Summary: Eridan throws a house party when his parents are away, and shenanigans ensue.





	Drunken Love and Other Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> An Edited Word-Sprint based on a Picture for Context-Week from the Homestuck Artist's Discord that I liked enough to post. Short but Sweet.

“VRISKA GET DOWN FROM THE CHANDELIER,” you cry, as you watch her. She jumped up about five minutes ago, and you’re kind of scared that she’s just going to fall and hurt herself. You’d laugh if she did that, served her right, really, but this is YOUR house and YOU’RE the one going to be in trouble for it.

Feferi’s passed out on the wall, probably from too much booze, and Terezi’s no help with getting Vriska down. The music is blasting from the living room, and you can barely hear Vriska’s drunken reply of ‘fuck off, I own this town’. You facepalm. “Ter, help me!” you plead, but all she does is cackle in response.

“SWING! VRISKA, SWING!” she chants, and dear lord you are going to be in so much trouble. Vriska seems to be enjoying herself on there, anyway. She’s obviously doing it to piss you off, which is equally annoying, but oh well, what can you do, really?

You sigh, take a sip from some alcohol that you don’t know what its contents is, and join in with Terezi’s chanting.

It doesn’t help that she breaks the chandelier about 5 minutes later, and falls flat on her face, cackling. You and Terezi laugh with her.

* * *

“This's party’s pretty cool, huh?” you ask Karkat, who’s standing next to you. He’s not drinking because he’s driving you home, but you’re having fun. You let Dirk mess with the music you were temporarily in charge of to get some more booze down you.

Karkat nods, “Eh, I guess you could call it that. Are you sure you haven’t had enough to drink?” He asks.

You laugh, gesturing, “Go drunk, Karkat, you’re home,”

He facepalms. “You’re fucking drunk,” he states.

“I’m not drunk, I’m sexy,” you retort.

“You’re both, and you’re going home right now,”

“Noooo,” you whine, as he tries to pull you by the arm, “I need to tell Dirk to put the Good Tunes oooon,”

He sighs. “Fine, but we’re leaving afterwards,” You cheer at his response.

You walk over to Dirk, who’s playing with the music section of the DJ booth. “Y-you gotta put the good songs on, Karkat’s taking me home,” you tell him. He nods.

“Have fun with your boyfriend,”

“He’s not my boyfriend,”

“Dave. You’ve been dating him for 6 months.”

“Oh. Guess he is my boyfriend,”

You walk back over to Karkat, who grabs you by the hand and walks you out to the car, and head home. It was a fun night, though.

* * *

“Do you like this party?” Jade asks you, curious, “I think it’s a little loud, but it’s fun to meet up with everyone!”

You nod, “It’s pretty nice, yeah,” you reply, “I’d prefer a quiet night out under the stars, though. It’s a bit too loud for me,”

Jade nods, understanding, “We could go upstairs if you want, it’s quieter there,”

“Okay!” you cheer.

Jade takes you by the hand and walks you upstairs, into one of the many, many bedrooms in the house. “Whew! It _is_ a lot quieter in here!” she sighs, smiling. You head towards the balcony, where the clear sky means you can see loads of stars. It’s a full moon out, so the night sky feels brighter. She follows you.

“It’s a lovely night, isn’t it?” You say, softly. She makes a noise in agreement.

“Yeah, I love nights like this. Perfect for stargazing and research,” the latter peaks your curiosity.

You turn to face her, “Research?”

She nods, “Mmhmm! Sometimes I study the stars, it’s nice and relaxing for me. I’ve seen a few shooting stars, too!” you gasp in shock.

“Really? I’ve never seen a shooting star before... They say if you see a shooting star you can make a wish on it,” you wonder if it is true.

Jade hums at that, pondering. “I can show you my observatory, if you would like,” she says.

“Ooh!! I would like that!” you say excitedly, “... Did you make a wish on those stars?” you ask. She nods. “What did you wish for?”

“I wished I’d meet someone special, who I could share ice cream and my interests with,”

“Aww, that’s really sweet!” you gush, “Have you met them yet?”

She smirks, “Well,” she leans in closer to you, and you blush, “You could say that,”

And that is when Nepeta Leijon got her first kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> [This is the picture it's based on, drawn by HornedBooty!](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/331436340669317121/332087141070929920/image.png)


End file.
